Qua'mere Sincere Rogers
Qua'mere was last seen in November of 2008 in Syracuse, New York. Her mother was sixteen years old when he was born. According to the mother, Qua'mere's presumed father Damion Davis was extremely physically abusive and he lied about his name & age; he told that he was 18 years old, but was really in his late 30s. Qua'mere's mother and Damion first met when she was 15 years old. They lived in an apartment in the 100 block of South Carbon Street after Qua'mere's birth. In 2006, Qua'mere's mother left & returned to her family, never seeing her son again, but she lied to the Department of Social Services & told them that her son was living with her. In July of 2009, the police received a tip that Davis knew where Qua'mere was. When Davis was interviewed, he said that he gave Qua'mere to a man in Brooklyn sometime during July of 2007. He said that the man's name was Yusef Ben Ali & had never met him before. Ali was reportedly a member of the United Nation of Moors (also known as a black power group called the Nuwabians). Davis said that he was unemployed and that Ali promised that the Moors would take care of Qua'mere until Davis was stable again. Davis believes the group took Qua'mere to Georgia. Ali gave him a phone number to call, but it was out of service. The authorities later determined that Qua'mere was last seen in Syracuse in late-November of 2008 (nearly a year in a half after Davis claimed to have given him away). Davis has many aliases (such as Yakeef Davis, Rakeef Davis, Zayquan Ross and Zayquan Rose) and rarely uses his real name. Authorities stated that they don't believe Davis' explanation to Qua'mere's disappearance. There was some confusion as to when Qua'mere disappeared and how old he was at the time. Some reports give Qua'mere's age at the time he went missing between 8 months and one year old. Sometimes the date of his disappearance is given as December 1, 2008 or some time in 2006. In December of 2009, Davis was charged with child abandonment, third-degree rape and endangering the welfare of a minor. The third-degree rape & endangering the welfare of a minor charges were for his sexual relationship with Qua'mere's mother (who was underage) and the child abandonment charge were for Qua'mere, but the charge was dropped in April of 2010. In October of 2010, Davis assaulted another woman with a metal pick. He was convicted of several charges relating to the attack & was sentenced to one and a third to four years in prison. In 2011, a man named Mustafa Burrell was convicted of assaulting a man named Edward Phillips. The attack was supposedly related to Qua'mere's disappearance and both men are friends of Davis & they were also roommates at one time. Phillips allegedly cared for Qua'mere on a regular basis. In December of 2008, Burrell stabbed Phillips in the neck for allegedly asking too many questions about where Qua'mere was. The incident took place six months before Qua'mere went missing. Burrell was later convicted of second-degree assault & was sentenced to the maximum term of seven years in prison. Davis still has the rape charge pending against him. In September of 2011, DNA tests proved that he wasn't Qua'mere's biological father, but both he & Qua'mere's mother believed that he was. Despite that, the rape charge went forward and in April of 2012, Davis was convicted & sentenced to one and a third to four years to be served consecutively to his other sentences. Qua'mere has never been located and investigators believed that he was murdered & homicide charges might be filed even if his body is never found. His case remains unsolved. Qua'mere is described as having black hair & brown eyes. His nickname is Quatti. It's unknown what clothing he was wearing when he went missing. Category:Missing by Year Category:2008